


Not From the Wrist

by Turq_I



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Also vaguely horny, Creepy, M/M, Mind fuckery, Older Dipper Pines, Vaguely non-con, Vampire AU, bloodsucking, forest fuckery, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq_I/pseuds/Turq_I
Summary: It's a hot summer night, and Dipper's already chronically anxious mind can't settle. So he does what he always does - takes a trip to stargaze on the roof. That's always soothing, right?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Not From the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).

> This whole fic started because @OverMyFreckledBody made Bill and Dipper in the Sims 3 and, ofc, we had to make him a vampire. Can y'all believe that vampire animation??? Dipper offers his wrist, Bill strokes his cheek, Dipper's legs go limp, and then Bill bites his neck???
> 
> Anyways, this fic is vaguely horny bc of all that, sorry.
> 
> Also, Dipper isn't in Gravity Falls ofc. Though it's never mentioned directly, he's in the same setting as @OverMyFreckledBody's WIP fic. It's not up yet, but it probably will be one day!
> 
> Alright, enjoy!

Summer nights were too still and too warm now. In his small, two-bedroom house, Dipper was restless. For a long time, he laid in bed and listened to the settling of the house, the wind rustling the trees, and the crickets chirping outside his window. Though exhaustion made his eyes ache and itch, sleep never came. The summer night air felt suffocating, and the sheets clung to his sweaty skin. There was a strange buzzing in the back of his mind that managed to slip away whenever he tried to focus on it. His eyes traced patterns into the wood grain on the ceiling above, and the shadows of the room crept closer when he stared too long in one spot, making his nerves prickle uneasily. Eventually, Dipper tired of the hopeless tossing and turning, and threw off the sheets in a rush. He pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed his old sneakers. He opened his bedroom door and peeked out.  
  
The hall was completely dark, but Dipper knew his way through this little shack by now. Slowly, he crept forward, taking care to avoid the noisiest floorboards. He let his fingertips trail along the wall beside him, helping guide him from room to room. It was a full moon that night, and the moonlight glowed through the blinds in the living room, providing some guidance through the house to the attic latch. He pulled, and the stairs fell down with clunking protest. Dipper crawled through the small opening and eyed the darkened shapes of various boxes scattered around the attic. He gingerly stepped around the clutter, to the small, circular window at the opposite end of the room - painted yellow by the previous owners. He unlatched the window and gently pushed it out.  
  
Dipper pulled himself onto the roof, the shingles groaning softly under his feet. He slunk over to the edge, sitting and letting his bare legs dangle. A strong breeze blew through the forest around him and caressed his cheeks. Dipper took a long, slow breath and felt his skin already beginning to cool. He laid back and settled his hands across his stomach. Above him, only the brightest stars shined through the wash of the moon's glow. Images of constellations came to mind - from his books - and he traced the stars with his finger as best he could. He found the big dipper and smiled, then sighed. Though the cool breeze soothed his pent-up anxiety, sleep didn't feel any more possible than before, so he let his hand drop after tracing the same patterns over and over for a number of minutes.  
  
The moon was almost painfully bright, but Dipper stared at it as it trekked slowly through the sky. When it seemed directly above him, he noticed three very bright stars arranged in a triangle. Sat perfectly within the center of the stars was the moon. Dipper blinked up at them, then gasped as a sudden chill flashed through his body.  
  
And then the moon vanished.  
  
And then it reappeared, with a dark line like a slash down the middle.  
  
Once again, it vanished and reappeared again, temporarily plunging the world into darkness. The moon appeared to move in a slow sweep - like a cat's watchful eye - across the land. It passed over Dipper, then quickly centered on him again, and Dipper's entire body tingled and his mind buzzed like static. The three stars grew brighter and brighter, then winked out with a flash, taking the moon with it. And it stayed gone.  
  
Dipper blinked, suddenly blind. He sat up and felt distinctly uneasy and considered running back inside until the trees all around him started glowing. Within their boughs, specks of gray light appeared and drifted like fireflies. They coalesced into a wide line straight ahead - an illuminated path that led deeper into the pines. Dipper looked around, wary, but barely saw anything except for what the lights illuminated. He looked up and saw a wide expanse of nothing, no star in the sky. The air was hot and still again, and no crickets chirped. His neck tingled with the creeping feeling that he was being watched. He jumped as a warmth bloomed in his abdomen and something pulled at his stomach.  
  
"The path is lit for you, Pine Tree. Why don't you come see an old friend?" A familiar, sweet voice behind him whispered.   
  
Dipper squawked and immediately scrambled onto his feet. He looked around, and saw nothing. A cold sweat broke out across his skin again, and terror gripped his mind - then slipped away as quick as it came.  
  
He heard a chuckle from his right. "None of that right now. I want you clear-headed. C'mon," From his left now, "It's been too long, kid. I've almost missed your pathetic human mind."  
  
Dipper whirled about, but saw no indication of Bill. Somehow, his heart rate stayed even and his mind felt pleasantly fuzzy where there should've been panic and concern. Only slightly unsettled, he looked out again at the glowing gray path leading deeper into the woods.  
  
"It hasn't been long enough, Bill. Haven't missed your mind games." Dipper called out and crossed his arms.  
  
A gleeful chuckle reverberated in the dark. "Oh, _sure_ you haven't! But summers just haven't been the same without me, have they? Admit it, you missed me!"  
  
Dipper felt the warm tug on his stomach again, and a warm breeze now flowed around him in a spiral, tussling his hair and clothes. Dipper sputtered, "What do you want from me, Bill? To make my life hell again? To see - despair - or, or - _whatever_ \- wash over the world or something?"  
  
Bill's voice hummed to his right, and chuckled to his left. Then both spoke at once, "Nah, I came back a little different this time, Pine Tree, and you have something I need."  
  
Out of morbid curiosity, images started conjuring in his mind, and his voice cracked when he asked, "And what would that be?"  
  
That same warm feeling tugged at his stomach, _hard_, and his arms spun as he fought to catch his balance before he went careening off the roof. Just below the edge, those same gray lights blinked into existence in sections until they met the ground at a steady decline. Stairs. Another sharp tug pulled him forward and his foot met the first step.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming down." Dipper hissed. He descended carefully, marveling at how the lights gathered beneath his feet to make a solid surface for every footfall. Once he fully stood on the grass, he turned and found the lights gone, as if they had never been there. His house rose high and dark, seemingly miles above. He faced forward again and warily watched the gray lights dance in the woods. Inexplicably, his body erupted in a tingling sensation and he was once again urged forward, gently.  
  
Dipper crossed the treeline and began to follow the lights. They whizzed past his face and twirled around his legs and danced between his fingers. He felt a smile break out on his face as he walked, entranced. The light illuminated every hanging branch, every sharp bramble bush, and hidden holes within the foliage. His eyes caught on the trees - the divots within the bark seeming like endless black pits - and he felt like he was being watched again. In a bout of uncertainty, Dipper glanced behind him and jumped. The lights abruptly ended just a few feet away, casting his trail in pitch black. Panic welled up within him - and then melted away just as quick, and his mind buzzed. With no wind, he started sweating again, and his pulse pounded in his ears.  
  
But in some sick way, he was excited.  
  
Dipper continued further into the forest, following the lit trail. He gingerly crawled over logs and twisted away from dark branches that reached out like fingers, with sharp thorns waiting to hook his skin or clothes. He crossed long-dried creek beds and hopped up large, mossy rocks. Knowing full well the kinds of dangers lurking within woods, Dipper kept an eye out for any sort of creature that could jump him - and Bill. More than once, he hesitated. His legs ached, his shirt was damp with sweat, and he had the growing feeling he was playing a game of cat and mouse. But as soon as he even thought about exiting the path, something heavy settled in his abdomen and his head buzzed like a nest of hornets until he relented. Dipper stopped thinking about leaving after the third attempt. It was impossible to tell how long he had been walking, but he knew he had to be pretty far into the forest - deeper than he had ever been - when the trees started to look unfamiliar. Frustration and confusion welled within him, and the static quelling his fear brushed along the edges of his anger, but didn't overtake it.  
  
Dipper paused when he descended a small hill. Ahead of him was a wide stream - full of still water, as if someone pressed pause on the world. The lights danced wildly here, diving just above the water's edge. Dipper crept to the edge, peering into the gray water. He could barely see his reflection in the picture-esque rushing water. He stood and looked around, confused. He felt a gentle tug urge him forward, but he dug his feet into the bank. It pulled harder, and Dipper forced himself to take two steps back.  
  
"This is water! How do I cross this?" Dipper called out. He could see stones jutting out from the water, but they were much too far for the first step and much too small to leap onto.  
  
In response, the lights streaked towards him. They spun around his body in a dizzying spectacle, then rushed forward again. Some dived close to the water again, bobbing as if they were skipping stones over the surface. Then, all returned to normal, and the tugging was sharp and insistent. Dipper frowned and peered at the rough surface of the water again. He took two steps forward again, then one more into the water.   
  
His foot found purchase, but Dipper watched as the water seemed to melt around his shoe - a dark, sickly color instead of the lifeless gray. He took another step, and again the water flowed. The stones were a few feet away now, and he strode forward in awe. He watched the dark water flow downstream and disappear into the shadows outside of the lights' range. As it flowed around his shoes, it left behind strange, dark streaks that sunk into the material. With a start, Dipper realized what it was - blood. He hopped to the nearest stone and looked at the barely-visible trail he disturbed in the water. He felt disgust well up in his throat, and turned to see the opposite bank. He had already crossed halfway into the stream, and there was no turning back. Dipper steeled himself with a breath, and quickly stomped his way through the rest of the stream. Water splashed up from his quick pace, and he flinched at every drop that landed on his bare legs. He leaped the last couple of feet onto the bank, stumbled, then righted himself. A soft, amused chuckle echoed around him. Dipper carried on.  
  
He walked for a long time, the trees getting closer together and the bramble bushes becoming more clustered. He stumbled more than once over a root, and had to catch himself on the trees. During one particularly bad stumble, his momentum carried him forward and he fell onto a tree. Groaning in frustration, he pushed off and meant to turn around and trudge onward, but he noticed two divots near his hands were shaped distinctly eye-shaped. He leaned in closer, and moved to poke at one, then startled back as it moved to stare at him. Under him, the tree shuddered and both of the eyes snapped close, blending into the natural shapes. Dipper quickly backed away, fear seizing him - and fading just as quick. He turned in a wide circle and found all of the trees had eyes, and they were glued to him. As he met each of the gazes, they went through the same process.  
  
Dipper growled and clutched his hair. To the darkness, he screamed, "_Bill!_ Where the fuck are you? What is your stupid game?"  
  
Laughter, high and giddy, echoed in response, and instead of a tug, there was a pulse in Dipper's abdomen that churned his stomach. He gripped his shirt and stomped down the lit path. Surprisingly, the laughter and the pulsing faded as he walked, as if he were putting distance between himself and Bill.  
  
His voice then called from somewhere above, "Don't lose heart, Pine Tree! You've made it so far!" From behind, "And you and I both know you'll keep going. Because you're curious! You have no idea what I've got planned, but you want to find out-" From his left, _close_, "-_don't you?_"  
  
Dipper shivered and struck out at thin air. Sweat rolled down his neck, but he ignored it and marched on. The trees seemed to thin, and the ground began a steady incline with rocky outcroppings. As Dipper started climbing, Bill spoke again, his voice a slow circle around him.  
  
"It's funny how a little time can change humans so much. How does adulthood feel?" Bill hummed. "It doesn't look like you did much while I was gone. Oh, looks like ol' Sixer taught you some tricks!" Bill cackled, and his voice boomed out, "_But I guess none of the lessons about demons stuck, huh?_"  
  
Dipper grunted as his foot lost purchase, and he struggled to drag himself up. The lights whizzed past his face, and he swatted at them to no avail. Finally, he pulled himself up and over the little Rock face, and he leaned down to brace his hands on his knees. His hair clung to his forehead and he panted harsh breaths.  
  
"Get. The fuck. Out. Of my head."  
  
"Looks like you've gained a little muscle, too. All the better." Bill's voice purred behind him, ignoring his comment entirely.  
  
Dipper's face flushed impossibly hotter, and he continued on, ignoring Bill's laughter.  
  
The next hill was smaller and soft with dirt and leaves. Dipper dug his toes into the earth as he crested the short, steep incline and stopped abruptly once he reached the top. Standing perfectly still, just a few feet in front of him, was a deer. Like everything else, it was completely colorless - except for the eyes, which shone red under the dancing lights. Those red eyes seemed to bore straight through him. He shuddered, but then slowly offered a hand. When nothing happened, he let his fingertips press against its nose.  
  
Instantly, the creature bellowed out a horrible, agonized screech. Dipper jerked his hand back like he had been electrocuted. He saw the lips curl back to bare teeth - fangs - before it turned tail and fled into the forest.  
  
And then the lights blinked out.  
  
Dipper stood, rooted in place. Static swallowed his panic, but his heart pounded loud in his ears and made his knees wobble. Distantly, he could hear cackling all around. The tugging returned once again in the stomach-churning pulsing that urged him forward, forward, forward.  
  
After a deep breath to steel himself, Dipper willed himself to move forward and follow where he thought the deer went. Without the lights, he had to grip the nearby trees and shuffle his feet, which seemed to catch again on every root in the area. One managed to snag him good, and he fell, hissing as his knees were scraped up. Immediately, his stomach swooped and every nerve in his body was set aflame. A vicious growl reverberated around him and the trees shuddered, raining a shower of leaves all around him in a perfect triangle with him in the middle.  
  
Dipper scrambled up as quick as he could on shaking legs, and felt the sound die out beneath his feet. The tugging came again - quick and sharp, like a fish on a hook.  
  
"Almost there, Pine Tree. Just a little farther, now." Bill's voice was pitched just too low to be a purr, just a tad too demanding to be teasing.  
  
Dipper shivered and clenched his jaw, letting fear and frustration guide his feet. His feet caught with almost every step now, and he could feel thorns on the trees that he gripped. He hissed as his palms were pierced, and felt his skin break out in hot tingling. He shook it off and charged forward, each breath becoming more and more labored as the air got steadily warmer.   
  
Suddenly, the trees gave way, and Dipper felt nothing but soft leaves underneath his feet. Behind him, a strong, cool wind blew and he saw the gray lights reappear, emerging from the ground to illuminate the forest in a circle around him. He seemed to reach a clearing, covered in dark leaves. Ahead of him, in the center, there was an smooth, chair-shaped tree stump sitting on a large rock.

There was a sudden flash above him, and Dipper looked up to see the full moon again - golden, with that same dark slash, and disturbingly close. Giddy laughter echoed all around, and Dipper's skin practically writhed. When he looked ahead again, his breath caught in his throat. A figure was standing at the other end of the clearing - male, it looked like. Dipper blinked, and the man disappeared. Then, a distinct chill crept slowly down his back. He arched and gasped in surprise, and felt a weight latch onto his hips.  
  
"_Hello, Pine Tree._"  
  
Dipper could hear the grin in Bill's voice and shuddered. He whirled around, but the sensation faded and he found no one. He looked back to the clearing, and found the man seated in the tree stump - one leg slung over the other, and a hand under his chin. He was dressed in gold and black, and his singular eye glowed a bright yellow - a stark contrast to the monochromatic forest. His expression was relaxed and overtly smug. His eye trailed up Dipper's body, and he broke into a wide grin when their gazes met. Dipper scowled and shifted in place.  
  
"You're a pretty pathetic excuse for a human, but even you have some use!" The man - _Bill_ \- uncrossed his legs and stood, stalking towards Dipper with one hand outstretched. "This isn't my usual get-up, I know, but a demon has to use what tools he's got! Unfortunately, this means my main cuisine is now the blood of virgins, so," Bill cackled. "You're a perfect candidate!"  
  
Dipper's face burned, and his stomach swooped again, differently this time. "Why _my_ blood then? Huh? Is it just because it's me and you enjoy making my life hell?"  
  
Bill looked _elated_. "Of course! You don't even know how sweet your misery tastes."  
  
Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Then what makes you think I'll give you any of my blood?"  
  
Bill's grin turned dark, and he vanished. Then, he appeared again on both sides of Dipper, movements mirrored exactly. "You ever wonder why you were so bored all those years?"   
  
He vanished, and his laughter sounded from behind. "You felt like something was missing, didn't you? Of course, you knew what you missed."   
  
Dipper turned, and found no one. In his right ear, "But you couldn't admit it to anyone - not even yourself! Because what a freak you would be, huh?" In his left ear, "Your mind was going _crazy_ having nothing - no one - to solve, to best."   
  
Dipper turned around again, and saw nothing but the golden moon hanging still above him. Bill's voice boomed all around, thrumming within his chest.   
  
"I was your greatest mystery, Dipper Pines!"   
  
His voice sunk to a growl that shook the ground beneath his feet. "_And you loved it._"  
  
Dipper shuddered and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths. He clenched and released his fists. He begged his heart rate to slow down, and for his mind to stop conjuring memories - of countless sleepless nights just like this one, of every aimless trek in the woods where he was searching for something he never found. When he opened his eyes again, Bill was standing just a few feet away, looking incredibly smug.  
  
"I need power again, Pine Tree. And you know how powerful blood magic can be, don't you?" He grinned.  
  
Dipper scowled, and glanced down at his arm - his hand and his wrist. Very easy places to procure blood quickly, though not painlessly. He looked up into Bill's face again. "Why should I help you?"  
  
Bill grinned, and his hand was a flash as it grabbed at his wrist. "Just a small donation, Pine Tree. That's all it would take, and I'd be back again - hopefully for good this time!"  
  
Bill's hand was ice cold on his skin, and Dipper shivered. The pull in his stomach was a quick pulse, urging him forward - to Bill, he noted. He stared for a long, tense moment into that golden eye, and knew he'd be making a bad decision all on his own. "Fine. Take it." He thrust out his wrist, and Bill eyed it keenly. Beneath his lip, Dipper watched his tongue sweep across his teeth.  
  
"Oh, _Pine Tree_," Bill cooed, and his face took on an odd expression. A hand came up, and Dipper flinched, but it only stroked his cheek. His hand was cold against his burning skin, and Dipper resisted the urge to lean into it. He took a step back instead, confused, but was held firmly in place by Bill's hand. "No, let's get personal with this one."  
  
Bill's eye glowed bright, utterly captivating, and Dipper felt his limbs go limp. Bill leaned in, very close, and Dipper heard him take a deep breath at the side of his neck. His hands came up and roughly pulled at the collar of his t-shirt and yanked his hair, fully baring his neck. Bill's body lined up with his, chest to chest, and then-  
  
Then there was a sharp pain at the junction of his neck and shoulder, sinking deep into the tender muscle there. Dipper tensed and whimpered, then immediately relaxed, the whimper turning into a soft groan. His legs shook, and he felt himself be turned and walked back until his shins hit something solid. He collapsed back, jarring the teeth deep in his skin and eliciting a strangled cry. He clutched the fabric of Bill's shirt, sinking his nails in and bracing his forehead against the man's shoulder. Bill hummed low, and moved a hand to gently comb through Dipper's hair. Every nerve in Dipper's body sang, the pull in his abdomen burned soft and low, and his blood simmered. He felt no fear, instead closing his eyes and relaxing further into whatever chair he was seated in.  
  
It was over too soon. Bill pulled back with a slick noise and licked at the tender wound. His eye glowed bright red, and blood dripped from his fangs when he flashed a smile at Dipper. He watched in fascination as it dribbled onto his lip, then ran down his chin.  
  
Bill licked at his fangs and chuckled. "You're really out of it now, huh? Nothing clever to say?"  
  
Dipper looked up into that glowing eye and leaned forward, capturing Bill's mouth with his own. It was so messy. Dipper could taste the metallic tang of his own blood, and it smeared all over his own mouth and chin. He grabbed Bill by the hair, and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, earning him a low growl. His head swam as Bill pushed back, and he let it fall back, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. He watched Bill lick his lips again, wipe away the excess mess with the back of his hand, and lick that up, too. His eye roamed Dipper's face with a satisfied grin, and he stood up, straightening his shirt.  
  
"Well, this has been a treat, Pine Tree! We should do this again sometime. I'll keep in touch." And with a snap of his fingers, a blinding, colorless flame consumed his vision.  
  
\--  
Dipper jerked awake in his bed, gripping the sheets. His pulse hammered through his entire body, and he felt a distinct, warm pressure low in his abdomen. Sweat clung to his body, and his limbs tingled as if they had lost circulation. His body felt sore and exhausted, but his mind was geared up and racing. He took a long moment to breathe, looking around his room to ground himself. There were his posters, the stacks of books on his desk, the keys to his shitty old truck laying on his nightstand, his old hat hanging off a bedpost. He stretched and realized the window in his room was wide open, and a cool breeze blew over his bare torso. The breeze alerted him to a peculiar dull, throbbing ache at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, what if we borderline fucked in the nightmare you made just for me to consume my blood...haha, just kidding...unless...?


End file.
